


Eros

by Lucien_XCarr_Ripley



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_XCarr_Ripley/pseuds/Lucien_XCarr_Ripley
Summary: 希腊AUBE纯属想象，勿上升真人！
Relationships: Hu Shenyuan/Zhu Fengwei (Dancer)





	Eros

这是一个衰落的时代。

一如伏在自己身上哼哧哼哧的男人。用华丽的服饰，璀璨的首饰，空洞的辞藻和言无其物的哲学，遮掩其腐朽的灵魂和肉身。赤裸的时候，皱纹、瘢痕、不继的呼吸才暴露真实。

寿命将尽。

胡冷漠地承受着老人的卖力。这是他的哲学家，他的导师，他的伴侣。他的Erastês[1]。

多么滑稽。

在爱琴海的边缘地带坐落着这个被称为阿古斯的城邦，其丰茂的土地并不足以引以为傲，文学、艺术、戏剧、哲学、政治，才能引得此处的居民侃侃而谈。他们知书达理，以文明自居，孱弱且怠惰。伊壁鸠鲁是他们的圭臬。他们以为天赋人权的自己生在理想乡。

胡就是其中之一。他过了13岁，还未满20岁，被大家珍重地称为Erômenos。 孩子，被爱者。

作为正规的社会制度而存在的少年与导师之爱，丑恶披着冠冕堂皇的袍子在阳光下横行。身为孩子的自己是被劫持的。父亲也无能为力。

“你会成为引人决斗的对象。”他

记得第一次父亲对自己说的话和之后无初次父亲在深夜躲避着母亲摸索进自己的房间。他并不引以为罪恶。

他深知自己的美。

男孩是服务者，他们被叫上宴席赤身裸体斟酒作伴，却不允许染指。这个奇妙的城邦有着严苛的法律保护他们。

同龄孩子嫉妒发狂的眼光，智者尊长炽烈贪婪的目光，他比普里阿普斯更早知道性的秘密，他比厄洛特斯更了解欲望的真相。他对爱慕者冷漠，对追求者自私，他们不能碰他。他是行走在人间的神祗，无情和美貌引人疯狂。

直到在他进入12岁的那一天，接受完基础教育进入神殿的那一天，成为少年的他被城邦里被尊为最有智慧的人于光天化日之下强夺。于是他拥有了导师。一个浑身毛发只剩花白胡须的老人。

市民的前身，圣洁的少年，美化不能生育的行为，誉之为爱情。号称自由的市民不自由。

一切都在败落，而身居其中的人们浑然不知。

.

“你需要一个奴隶。”

父亲通红的双眼从狰狞的脸上瞪出来，眼珠仿佛就这么蹦出来。嫉妒让人丑陋。

他从来没有选择的权利。默然接受了父亲的安排。为了保护儿子而在其身边设立看守，众多的父亲都是如此。只是他的父亲理由不同。

于是他有了一个Akólouthos[2]。

胡第一次见到奴隶的时候，他坐在地窖里。潮湿凝滞的空气，剥落斑驳的泥墙，狭窄逼仄的空间，灰暗、憋闷、肮脏。那个奴隶坐在泥土胡乱砌成的墩床上，垂着背，低着头，一寸光。从地窖唯一的透气孔照射下来的一寸光照耀在他身上，灰尘幽幽浮游，光线缓缓流动。他抬起头。

胡觉得自己看见了涅默亚狮子[3]。“

你那是什么眼神！”

身旁父亲一个鞭子抽打过去，狮子沉默不动。一鞭接着一鞭。父亲鲜红的眼睛在逼仄昏暗里如同美杜莎的蛇目。他甚至连会跟从在儿子身边的奴隶都要妒忌。

胡平静地观望从内里腐蚀殆尽的人，和皮鞭之下一动不动的狮子。

发了疯的父亲不懈地抽打着。皮肉绽开，血肉模糊，血珠在空中脱离破碎的皮革，胡盯着细碎的血，光柱照射下来。

鲜血撒到脸上。和精液一样温暖。

“啊，胡，我的儿子！” 

父亲看到了，松了手里的鞭子跑过来抱住他的头，伸出舌在他脸上狂舔。狗一般。暗黄的黏土墙壁上点点血迹被吸收殆尽。

狮子的眼睛寂静明亮。

奴隶被鞭打再常见不过。

.

奴隶从此以后一直跟随着自己。胡知道他是为了跟父亲禀告。大部分时间，他不跟奴隶讲话，奴隶也不跟他讲话，只是那双眼睛明亮地可怕。

奴隶不是人。也不是畜生，是行尸走肉。伤口满布的身子，走路的时候渗出血来，非常合衬。

年轻的身体愈合能力惊人，血痂随着走动摇晃，和本体之间只连着干涸的组织。

胡伸手剥落。奴隶回过头来看他。“

你有名字吗？”“

朱。”

那双眼睛直直地望进心里。胡在奴隶跟着自己第十天的时候知道对方的名字。

以奴隶来说，他好看得过分。胡不知道他是什么来历。战俘？海盗？土匪？危险的身份父亲不会放在自己身边。

朱在他身边日复一日地看着他。

他每日进入神殿，跟随导师学习，苏格拉底，柏拉图，普罗泰戈拉，导师念着圣人的名字，进入他的身体。

奴隶不是人，不是畜生，是不存在的。导师看不见他。奴隶站在旁边看得见他。

又一日的学习之后，胡懒散地躺在亚麻制成的米白床铺上，伸手拈起床头果盘里的一串葡萄收回，手腕柔软地曲着，葡萄坠在梗上，坠在他嘴唇前，他口唇微张，含住了半颗。奴隶还在看他，下身包缠的布料盖不住。他斜睨着奴隶。

只是手指勾了两下而已。

奴隶在他耳畔低吼。奴隶的声音他也喜欢。

他缠绕在奴隶的身上。品尝着奴隶的味道。奴隶身上有地窖里尘土的味道，有走过厨房的油烟的味道，有奔跑送信的土地的味道，和那些腐朽的老人不一样的味道。生命的味道。清澈的味道。

奴隶的身体精悍、结实、富于力量，身上的伤口愈合得七七八八，胡却将痂剥开。舔舐葡萄一般舔舐伤口。他啃咬着新长出来的肉，贪婪地吸吮着血。腥、涩，像含着洗过武器的水，却比这个城邦里最甘美的葡萄酒还要好喝。

猩红的血液沾满了米白的床铺。

导师回来了。

奴隶身上又添新伤。

“他必须死！”

.

夜晚他摸索着进入地窖，像父亲摸索着进入他的房间。

月光透过唯一的透气孔照耀着奴隶。他盯着他看，眼睛寂静地明亮，像涅默亚狮子。

“要不要走。”

狮子被放出笼子。他背着他跑，狮子驮着伽倪墨得斯[4]，狂奔在丰饶的土地上。残缺的月亮过于明亮，照耀着前路，也照亮着他们，他们被发现了。

前来抓捕他们的人看不清脸。是他的导师，是他的父亲，是嫉妒他的少年，是得不到他的尊者。他从来没有选择的权利，没有人会放过他。

能与赫拉克勒斯相敌对的狮子，一身蛮劲，刀箭不能入。

他看他困兽之斗。默默放了手。

“这么厉害，难怪能诱拐Erômenos。”

“厉害就投去斗兽！”

被抓住的困兽被投入竞技场。多年不曾开启过的斗兽竞技场被自诩文明的城邦市民围堵至水泄不通。

像狮子的奴隶与真正的狮子决斗。胡被他的恩师带到视野最好的观看台。

他手上捆着绳索，脚上拴着锁链。他的肉身沾满鲜血，他的灵魂都是伤口。

他的鲜血曾在他的嘴里，他的眼睛曾在他的心里。现在他看着他。

他看到他直到最后一刻也没有倒下。狮子扑上去，咬断了他的喉咙。鲜血喷溅，暴涌而出。天上下起了血雨。

却落不到胡的身上。

五年之后，胡在朱的坟墓前放上了一串葡萄。埋葬朱仅剩骨头的地方长出了一棵无花果树。

五年，足够让一名少年成长为一个男人，一座城邦摧毁于一场战争。奴隶暴动，欺压之下的崛起，将虚伪的文明碾为齑粉。

起义的首领战无不胜攻无不克，见过的人称他作雅典娜，美丽的战神。

战神折一段无花果枝，旁若无人地伸入自己的身体。他跪伏在土地上，将自己送至极乐。

这是一个衰败的故事。

.

[1]erastês（愛者）被視為關係中年長的一方，他通常處於性愛的主動或主導地位; erômenos（被愛者）是關係中年輕的一方，他通常處於性愛的被動或從屬地位。 

[2] ἀκόλουθος/akólouthos—字面意思是“追隨者”，而小詞綴ἀκολουθίσκος則用來指青年男侍。 

[3]涅默亚狮子: 赫拉克勒斯杀死的狮子。 

[4]伽倪墨得斯Ganymede: 是希腊神话中的美少年，宙斯将他掳走做神的斟酒者。


End file.
